Blood Link
by Leizanami
Summary: ;AU SHONENAI;  Roxas é um jovem e cruel vampiro que vive na cidade de Radiant Garden. Mas as coisas mudam quando conhece Anti, um estudante com olhos brilhantes e amigos fiéis. Rating T só por precaução.  RoxasxAntiSora ;COMPLETO;
1. Introdução: Anti Andrews

**Blood Link**

Kingdom Hearts © Square-Enix/Disney

**::Introdução : Anti Andrews**

"Número 13."

"Número 13!"

"Anti Andrews!"

"ANTI! Acorda moleque!"

O rapaz de cabelos negros espetados levantou a cabeça. Após algum esforço, abriu seus olhos, amarelos e brilhantes.

"Oh? Ah sim...Presente!" O rapaz respondeu.

Após o professor, de cabelos longos e louros, um tanto barbudo, acabar a chamada, um grupo de alunos se amontoou na mesa do garoto.

"Puxa Anti, você anda dormindo demais!" Disse uma das garotas, que tinha cabelos castanhos com algumas mechas na frente dos ombros. "Não anda dormindo bem?"

"Estou bem, Olette. Obrigado." Respondeu Anti, coçando os olhos.

"Você não parece bem." Um garoto ruivo com uma bandana azul disse.

"Eu estou bem, Wakka." Disse Anti. "Sério. Uaaaah..."

"Se quiser eu conheço uns remédios pra dormir!" Disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos-escuros e bandana branca.

"Não, obrigado, Yuffie." Respondeu Anti. "É melhor vocês voltarem pros lugares... O Professor Ansem parece de mau humor hoje."

"SENTAR." Disse uma garota de cabelos prateados, olhos vermelhos, olho esquerdo coberto por sua franja. E após essa...Ordem, todos sentaram.

"Obrigado, Fujin." O professor agradeceu.

Após as mesmas longas aulas monótonas de sempre dos mesmos professores de sempre, Anti, Olette, Wakka, Yuffie e Fujin saíram da escola, e se encontraram no mesmo lugar de sempre – a casa do feiticeiro Merlin, onde eles ouviam várias histórias sobre sua cidade, Radiant Garden.

"Dizem que Radiant Garden tem segredos-" Começou Merlin. "Entre eles, as criaturas que rondam a cidade à noite."

"Criaturas?" Olette perguntou.

"VAMPIROS." Fujin disse.

"Sim, senhorita Fuu. Vampiros. Criaturas das trevas, sugadores de sangue. Vampiros não podem se expor à luz do sol." Merlin contava, enquanto os quatro jovens o observavam. "Eles são amaldiçoados pelas trevas. Pobres criaturas, procurando vingança por serem malditos. Sua vingança...é amaldiçoar outros humanos."

"E essa é a grande história do toque de recolher." Wakka suspirou.

"O senhor de Radiant Garden sabe dos perigos da noite." Olette disse. "Ele quer proteger a gente, mesmo que alguns burros quebrem a regra e saiam de casa depois do sol se pôr."

"MORDIDOS." Fujin disse, novamente, com uma palavra só.

"Exato, Fuu. Todos aqueles que saíram de casa à noite foram mordidos pelos vampiros. Alguns morrem por serem fracos. Outros...Viram vampiros também." Merlin disse, novamente como resposta às falas monótonas de Fujin.

"Bom, obrigado por falar disso com a gente, mestre Merlin..." Disse Anti. "Mas parece que está na hora de irmos pra casa, temos que aproveitar o que resta do dia."

Ao ouvir isso, todos se levantaram.

"Vão em paz, crianças!" Merlin disse. E assim, os quarto foram embora – cada um para o seu canto. Fujin voltou para casa, como sempre fazia. Wakka foi jogar bola com seus amigos no mercado. Olette foi ajudar sua mãe a vender sorvete (e também furtou alguns sorvetes para guardar no congelador de casa). Anti... Ficou de bobeira, como sempre fazia, passeando pela cidade e conversando com todo mundo que via. Em todos esses anos de passeio, ele acabou conhecendo todos da cidade.

Hoje, Anti parou para fazer compras. Em uma das lojas novas, haviam coisas estranhas. Estacas e balas de prata, colares de alho, crucifixos... Era uma loja de proteção contra feitiçaria negra. Anti até cogitou comprar algo para proteger sua casa, mas comprou apenas um filtro de sonhos, para ver se dormia pelo menos uma noite melhor.

Muitas garotas da cidade o paqueravam. Ele era, de fato, um dos garotos mais bonitos da cidade. Mas ele não entendia o porque de paquerarem só a ele, e não a seu irmão gêmeo Sora. Eles eram idênticos, a não ser pela cor do cabelo e dos olhos – Sora tinha olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos.

Ele voltou para casa às 4:30 aquele dia. Sora, como sempre, estava em casa, jogando damas com seu melhor-amigo-irmão-mais-velho Squall Leonhart (achou que eu ia colocar o Riku? Nessa mistureba toda?). Como sempre, perdendo.

"Acho que você herdou o cérebro do papai." Disse Anti, após a 17ª derrota de Sora.

"E você herdou a CDF-zisse da mamãe." Disse Sora, emburrado.

"Eu vou indo pra casa." Squall disse, já na porta. "Mais sorte da próxima vez, Sora! Por que não treina um pouco com o Anti?"

E saiu.

"Ok..." Sora disse, guardando o tabuleiro. "Quer jogar Mortal Kombat, Anti?"

"Eu pego o Sub-Zero!" Disse Anti, pegando o controle do Player 2.

Eles jogavam todo dia, por horas e horas.

Quando eles perceberam, já era de noite, e era perigoso deixar as luzes acesas à noite. Não apenas por causa do toque de recolher.

"Vamos capotar então?" Disse Sora.

"Certo." Disse Anti. "Boa noite, Sora!"

"Bons sonhos!"

Após cada um ter ido pro seu quarto, Anti pendurou seu novo filtro dos sonhos no teto, e apagou as luzes.

Mas toda noite ele continuava ouvindo as pessoas do lado de fora...Os vampiros...


	2. Introdução: Roxas Lestat

**::Introdução : Roxas Lestat**

"Boa noite, senhor Lestat."

Era um de seus colegas. Axel, de olhos verdes e cabelos vermelhos, marcas púrpura debaixo dos olhos. Quando seu mestre se levantou do caixão, abriu um sorriso, mostrando os longos caninos – os caninos de um vampiro.

"Boa noite, Axel."

Roxas Lestat tinha cabelos louros, espetados em curva, olhos azuis. Ele tinha vestes negras, usava uma camisa bem gótica branca por baixo de seu paletó.

Ele desceu para a sala de jantar, onde havia uma mesa longa, com 13 cadeiras.

10 cadeiras estavam ocupadas por outros homens com vestes semelhantes ás de Roxas (um deles usava um paletó com o forro rosado), e havia uma mulher com um vestido vermelho-sangue e meia-calça preta. Axel e Roxas ocuparam as cadeiras vazias, quando um dos homens, de olhos amarelos, cabelos prateados e pele morena, se levantou.

"Mais uma noite, amigos." O homem começou. "Começa mais uma noite de caça."

"Mas senhor, a presa está cada vez mais escassa!" Disse um deles, de cabelos prateados-azulados, com um olho coberto pela franja.

"Não há mais humanos saindo de casa." Disse outro rapaz, de cabelos rosa. "Os cães não dão nem pra tapar o buraco do dente canino."

"Desse jeito, vamos morrer de fome!" Disse outro, de cabelos negros, com mechas grisalhas, um dos olhos cobertos com um tapa-olho.

"Como podemos morrer? Somos **eternos**." Disse o homem moreno.

"Mas ainda temos fome." Disse a mulher, de cabelos louros e curtos.

"Não temam, irmãos." Disse Roxas, acalmando a todos. "Sei que mestre Xemnas tem uma solução. Certo, Mestre?"

"Deviam seguir o exemplo do jovem Roxas." Xemnas disse, fazendo um gesto para que todos se sentassem novamente. "Dessa vez, faremos o que pudermos para não morrer de fome. Ataquem a todos! De mendigos a vendedores, pessoas descuidadas que saem de casa ou que ainda estão acordadas. Todos os animais! Esta, irmãos, será a noite de nossa salvação!"

"A noite da salvação-" Começou um deles, com dreadlocks no cabelo negro. "-A nossa noite!"

"A noite dos vampiros!" Todos urraram.

Todos saíram do castelo, que ficava mais afastado da cidade.

Marluxia seguiu as ordens com precisão. Todos os que passaram por seu caminho acabaram mortos, pois ele tinha o péssimo hábito de esquartejar suas vítimas. Ele seguiu por onde havia mais luzes, que eram os descuidados que assistiam TV até as 4 da manhã.

Larxene fez o favor de morder apenas homens bonitos e ricos – ela era provavelmente a mais exigente da "Vampirorganização", não aceitando morder qualquer ralé. Como ricos são mimados, Larxene não deixava nenhum sobreviver para se tornar vampiro. Sorte dos homens, ter sido seduzido por uma mulher bela antes de morrer.

Zexion estava tendo um pouco mais de sorte. Sua aparência de banda Emo / Gótica estava enganando a muitos, além da aparência jovem atrair mulheres jovens e bonitas, cheias de sangue para dar. Ao que parece, a tática da serenata funciona, ao menos para ele.

Xemnas não estava sendo muito piedoso esta noite. Atacou a todos, menos os velhos gagás que iam morrer de um jeito ou de outro, e se aproveitava do corpo das mulheres jovens antes de quebrá-las ao meio. Como dizem, vampiros normalmente são belos, e a maioria usa isso a seu favor...

Lexaeus foi tolo o suficiente para morder um doente, proporcionando-lhe uma dor de barriga, e o fim de sua caçada novamente desastrosa.

Vexen, por outro lado, guardou amostras de todas as suas vítimas. Ele gostava de misturar tipos diferentes de sangues para criar drinques, e Luxord era seu provador oficial, bebendo um drinque novo antes de seu habitual jogo de pôquer. Claro que nem sempre dava certo, causando a derrota do pobre vampiro barbudo.

Xaldin atacou principalmente as crianças que ficavam assistindo TV até tarde e animais que dormiam fora de casa. Não apreciava muito os Chocobos, então os evitava ao máximo (mesmo que ele não pudesse evitar atacá-los). O sangue parecia mais aumentar sua sede do que saciá-la.

Axel gostava de tocar fogo em todas as suas vítimas. Não queria que incompetentes se tornassem vampiros como ele, além de ser imensamente divertido.

Roxas nunca teve muitas vítimas, mas ele sempre sugava todo o sangue das que tinha – até a última gota. A sede do vampiro mais jovem parecia nunca se saciar.

Dessa vez a sorte sorriu para o seu lado...

Havia uma janela aberta, perfeita para um ataque silencioso...


	3. Capítulo 1: Ataque

**Capítulo 1 ---- Ataque**

Ao entrar no quarto, Roxas abriu bem os olhos. Estava tudo muito escuro.

Havia uma estante cheia de livros. Em todos eles, haviam histórias de vampiros, lobisomens, demônios. Sua vítima era um fã de histórias de terror.

Havia também uma pequena televisão, e ao lado, um abajur, que não parecia ter sido desligado há muito tempo.

Olhou para a cama de sua presa, coberta até a cabeça, e farejou o ar. Sentiu o cheiro do medo. A presa estava acordada.

"Treze vampiros são o suficiente para uma cidade." Ele sussurrou. "Sugarei todo o seu sangue para ter certeza de que não se tornará um."

Arrancou o cobertor de cima da vítima, apenas para se surpreender. Ele tinha olhos amarelos e brilhantes, arregalados de medo.

Anti tapou a boca para não gritar. Ele havia deixado a janela aberta! Numa cidade como essa! "Menino burro" - ele pensava para si mesmo.

Ele correu para o outro lado do quarto. Roxas contemplou sua vítima por um tempo. Ele era jovem e saudável. Olhos amarelos e brilhantes, dos quais nunca havia visto antes. Isso apenas aumentava seu desejo de sugar seu sangue e estraçalhar seu corpo...Membro por membro.

Quando Roxas finalmente avançou, Anti fez um movimento brusco de medo e dor ao acertar a parede próxima a janela. O vampiro o encarou. Sabia o que o garoto tinha em mente.

"N-Não me machuque...!" Disse Anti, se contendo para não gritar. Mas não seria o certo gritar para alertar a cidade? Por algum motivo, tinha medo de alertar é os outros vampiros.

"Eu pretendo te matar antes de te desmembrar, não se preocupe." Disse Roxas, se preparando para atacar novamente.

Num ato impulsivo de medo, Anti se jogou da janela. Roxas achou isso muito previsível.

"Ora...Se você morrer não tem graça." Roxas disse, descendo pela janela, e contemplava o corpo inconsciente do jovem. Sua cabeça estava sangrando...

O cheiro do sangue apenas atiçava mais a sede de Roxas.

"Pois é..." Roxas pulou para dentro do quarto novamente. Deixou sua vítima na cama. O sangue de Anti estava em uma de suas mãos. Aquilo o enlouquecia. "Esse cheiro está me deixando faminto, mas eu quero me divertir."

Ele escreveu algo em uma folha de um livro que estava jogado, com o sangue que estava em seus dedos.

Então pulou janela afora e fechou-a. Não queria que os outros vampiros o pegassem. Ele era, agora, sua presa. E o perseguiria até o fim.

Afastou-se da casa, a procura de mais vítimas, ainda pensando nos olhos brilhantes do rapaz.

Na manhã seguinte, Anti acordou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

Percebeu que tinha perdido a hora e não dava mais pra ir pra escola.

Então ele se lembrou. _O vampiro._ "Foi um sonho?" –Se perguntou. Ele sempre teve pavor de vampiros, por mais que lesse suas histórias.

Mas ele havia sido poupado. Por que?

Ele desceu para a sala de jantar, e encontrou um bilhete de Sora: "Não te acordei porque você estava desmaiado."

Não foi um sonho...

Sobre a mesa, estava o jornal do dia. A manchete principal:

"_**Madrugada Assombrada**_

_Esta noite, dezenas de pessoas foram atacadas pelos vampiros, mesmo as que obedeceram ao toque de recolher. Muitos foram esquartejados ou queimados. Mulheres e garotas foram estupradas e, em seguida, desmembradas e desfiguradas._

"_Ele tinha uns olhos amarelos e profundos" disse uma garota, que não quis ser identificada. "Ele tentou me atacar, mas só quebrou meu braço."_

_Ansem diz não saber nada a respeito dos ataques. O máximo que podemos fazer é nos proteger e fechar as janelas."_

De fato...Não foi um sonho...

Voltou para o quarto, procurando algo. Uma evidência, talvez?

Encontrou seu livro favorito na escrivaninha, aberto. Na página aberta, haviam garranchos, que pareciam ter sido escritos com sangue.

"_Eu volto essa noite pra te pegar._

_PS: Não use nada com gola, quero o caminho livre para seu pescoço._

_PPS: Se você não estiver em casa,eu como o seu irmão dos pés à cabeça._"

Era um pesadelo, e nenhum filtro dos sonhos podia se livrar dele.

"NÃÃÃÃÃO!" Ele berrou, apesar de ninguém ouvi-lo.

Aquele seria mesmo seu último dia? Mas por que o vampiro não tinha se livrado dele antes?

Anti ficou o resto da manhã na cama, olhando para o teto. Não queria que aquele dia acabasse...Ou que fosse seu último.

Quando deu o horário do fim de aula, Anti ficou na entrada do colégio, esperando seus amigos.

Fujin, Wakka e Olette o recepcionaram.

"ATAQUE." Fujin foi a primeira a falar.

"Sim, eu sei do ataque de ontem, só que--" Ele começou, mas foi interrompido.

"Yuffie foi atacada e quase perdeu um braço." Disse Olette.

"É, eu também, mas..." Anti parou por alguns milésimos. "Espera, o que disse? A Yuffie se machucou!?"

"Estávamos indo pro hospital agora." Disse Wakka.

"Pérai...Eu fui o único que saiu dessa inteiro?" Anti disse para si mesmo.

"Você ESTÁ, de fato, inteiro! Não teve nenhum pesadelo à noite?" Perguntou Olette.

"Claro que não! Isso É um pesadelo!" Anti botou a mão no bolso da calça, e mostrou a página onde estava a mensagem do vampiro.

"SORTE." Fujin foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

"MUITA, muita sorte, cara!" Wakka basicamente gemeu.

"Mas por que ele não te matou?" Perguntou Olette.

"É o que estou me perguntando desde que acordei." Anti respondeu.

"MERLIN." Fujin disse novamente. Era raro ela falar mais de uma palavra em 20 segundos.

"Isso aí!" Wakka gritou.

"O Merlin sabe de coisas que não estão em nenhum livro, não é?" Olette acompanhou.

"Será que ele sabe o que aconteceu?" Anti questionou.

"Não custa perguntar!" Wakka disse.

"Então, mudança de planos! Vamos primeiro falar com o Merlin!" Disse Olette, e logo depois seguindo o caminho para a casa do feiticeiro-de-araque-contador-de-histórias-que-não-estão-em-livros. (esse apelido ocupou uma linha inteira!)

"Dois!?" Merlin perguntou assim que as crianças entraram.

"...O que?" Wakka perguntou.

"A Yuffie sumiu e o Anti está cheirando à sangue." Ele disse. "Dois atacados."

"Depois do massacre de ontem... É provável que algum grupo da escola tenha sido completamente dizimado." Disse Olette.

"Sim, sim... Tem razão." Merlin ainda não tinha virado para eles, estava mexendo na estante de livros.

"Merlin, eu só quero perguntar uma coisa." Anti disse. "Por que eu não morri?"

"Porque o jovem Roxas gosta de diversão." Ele respondeu, sem olhar para eles. "Ele quer se divertir, não simplesmente matar um corpo inconsciente. Ele gosta de ver a dor nos olhos da presa."

"Mas hein?" Perguntou Anti novamente. "Primeiro... Esse Roxas é o vampiro que me atacou? Segundo...Como sabe de tudo isso?"

"Primeiro... Sim, ele é o vampiro que te atacou." Merlin finalmente virou para eles. "Segundo... Eu sei disso porque o Roxas tentou ser meu pupilo uma vez. Mas ele falhou no teste, fugiu de casa e como conseqüência, foi mordido."

"Oh...E isso faz quanto tempo?" Perguntou.

"Você disse que só ia perguntar uma coisa." Merlin disse.

"Certo..."

"Mas... Fazem...Dois anos...Ele teria 15 anos agora, como vocês."

"Ele é bem jovem..." Olette disse, enquanto colocava as mãos no rosto. "Ai ai...Em que cidade cruel nós vivemos."

"Estou pensando seriamente em me mudar depois dessa notícia do ataque." Disse Wakka.

"IDIOTA." Disse Fujin, inexpressiva como sempre.

"Digo o mesmo." Disse Wakka.

"Não deviam estar indo ver a Yuffie no hospital?" Perguntou Merlin.

"Sim, é mesmo!" Olette disse. E foi embora, junto dos outros, menos Anti.

"O senhor é esquisito..." Anti começou. "...Vou indo..."

"Cuidado com o escuro, crianças." Merlin disse, enquanto eles passavam pela porta. "Não que você vá ter problema, com essas lanternas no lugar de olhos..."

"Odeio o dia."

"Calado, Roxas!"

Pelo visto seria uma manhã agitada no castelo.

Após terem descoberto que Roxas poupou uma vítima de morrer, e ainda mais, que a vítima o tinha visto, todos ficaram enfurecidos com o jovem vampiro.

"Roxas, você sabe as nossas regras!" Disse Xigbar, enfurecido.

"Se o Superior descobrir..." Disse Zexion, mais preocupado do que bravo.

"Descobrir o que? Eu só não o matei!" Disse Roxas.

"Pior!" Xaldin urrou. "_Você não o mordeu!_"

"Ou morde, ou mata, ou os dois!" Axel disse. "Não pode não fazer nenhum!"

"Eu disse que o mataria hoje, não estão satisfeitos!?" Roxas tentava se defender.

Sem sucesso.

"PIOR AINDA! Se comunicou com ele!" Xaldin urrou mais enfurecido. "Se eu o conheço bem, ele já foi falar com o Merlin, e então, você já era!"

"Qual é o--" Roxas parou. "Espera, você conhece ele?"

"Quem aqui nunca ouviu falar do 'olhos-de-lanterna'?" Xaldin respondeu.

"Sim, os olhos dele brilham muito, mas..."

"Ele é bem famoso entre os seres das trevas..." Zexion começou. "Ele nos adora e nos teme. Já tentamos atacá-lo, mas os olhos dele afastam qualquer um."

"Sério? Quer dizer...Eu fui o primeiro...!"

"Não, não foi. Você _não_ o atacou." Disse Axel, cortando a felicidade de Roxas.

"Droga. Mas...Mas eu disse que vou matá-lo hoje, não disse?"

"Você não vai conseguir. Ninguém nunca vai." Xigbar disse.

"Vocês vão ver só." Roxas disse. "E façam o favor de não contar para os outros."

"Muito menos pro bebum do Luxord." Disse Axel, fazendo seu gesto de got-it-memorized.

"Então vai ficar sendo um segredo?" Perguntou Zexion.

"Até eu matar o garoto, sim."

"SE você matá-lo." Todos disseram.

"Vocês adoram me colocar pra baixo." Disse Roxas. "E VOCÊ também não matou a sua vítima."

"Droga." Disse Xigbar, chutando o chão.

O céu estava se alaranjando.Em breve os oficiais apareceriam para por em prática o toque de recolher...

"Yuffie, não...Não é seguro você ficar aqui sozinha!" Disse Olette, olhando para a amiga engessada.

"É, ele vai vir atrás de você de novo!" Disse Wakka.

"Assim como outro vai vir atrás de mim..." Disse Anti, cabisbaixo.

"Você pode dormir com a gente hoje se quiser." Olette disse.

"Mas...Meu irmão..."

"Vai ser devorado do dedinho do pé até a espinha da testa." Disse Wakka.

"AAAHHHHH O QUE EU FAÇOOOO!?!?" Anti gritou. Mentalmente porque em hospitais deve-se fazer silêncio. "O-que-eu-façooo...!" Dessa vez disse de verdade.

"Morre em paz, amigo." Disse Olette, batendo a mão nas costas de Anti.

"Valeu pelo apoio emocional..." Ele disse, dando as costas para seus amigos.

"Espera, Anti! Foi...Só uma brincadeira!" Disse Olette, mas Anti já estava longe.

Ele tinha saído do hospital...


	4. Capítulo 2: Solidão

**Capítulo 2 ---- Solidão**

O céu já estava escurecendo, e todos começaram a entrar em suas casas. Anti demorou para voltar. Ficou encostado na fonte da cidade... Esperando a noite cair...

Assim que a lua apareceu, Roxas deixou o castelo. Ele fingiu ser um rapaz normal dessa vez, andando pela cidade em vez de saltar pelas construções.

Muitas pessoas olhavam para ele, pelas vestes estranhas, olheiras, pele pálida...Fora o fato de que ele estava fora de casa quando estavam dando o toque de recolher.

Por sorte ele passou pela fonte, onde Anti tinha caído no sono.

"Estava pensando em fugir?" Roxas perguntou, sorrindo sarcasticamente, enquanto Anti ainda dormia. "Se esqueceu que eu ia comer seu irmão?"

Anti apenas fez uma respiração mais violenta.

"Pelo menos me obedeceu e não tem nada escondendo seu pescoço..." Sorriu ainda mais, e passou o indicador pelo pescoço de Anti.

"Aah!" Anti acordou ao sentir o dedo longo e gelado de Roxas. Anti puxou o braço de Roxas, que se desequilibrou e derrubou os dois.

Após se recompor, Roxas se colocou em cima de Anti, segurando seus braços. Abriu bem a boca, mostrando os longos caninos para o rapaz, que se apavorou.

Mas Anti não podia se mexer. Era incrível – "como um rapaz magrinho e pálido como ele é tão forte?" – ele pensava.

Ele tentou se mover de todas as maneiras. Mas Roxas não permitiu.

O vampiro estava se aproximando do pescoço de Anti. O garoto fechou os olhos, mas Roxas rosnou entre os dentes, como se quisesse que Anti o olhasse.

"Espero que tenha ao menos se despedido de seus amigos." Roxas disse, quando encostou o rosto no pescoço de Anti, farejando suas veias, a boca bem aberta.

"Meus amigos..." Anti sussurrou, tentando desviar o pensamento de que havia um vampiro pronto para o morder. "...eu nem disse nada pra eles antes de sair..."

Roxas abriu os olhos, antes fechados. Sua boca já não estava tão aberta.

"Vai, me morde logo, o que está esperando? Não está com fome?" Disse Anti, quando percebeu que Roxas parou de cheirar seu pescoço como quem cheirava carne antes do almoço, e agora estava parado com o rosto em seu pescoço.

"...Bem que eles disseram que eu não conseguiria..." Roxas riu, e em seguida, se levantou. Anti olhou para ele, muito confuso.

Roxas deu as costas para Anti e foi embora sem dizer uma palavra.

Antes que desaparecesse totalmente de vista, porém, Anti se levantou.

"E- Espera aí!" Gritou Anti. "Para onde você vai? Por que não me mata logo!?"

"É tão grande assim seu desejo de morrer nas minhas mãos?"

Anti se surpreendeu com a resposta. Um vampiro que tinha piedade? Essa era nova...Até para ele.

Roxas mandou um "tchau" com as mãos. "Não pense que está livre de mim. Nos veremos novamente..."

"Sim..Eu...Eu sei..." Anti gaguejou, finalmente se dando conta de que estava vivo.

E sorrindo, Roxas desapareceu no escuro da noite.

E não era um sorriso maléfico como ele tinha dado antes de ameaçar mordê-lo...

Anti só se deu conta que estava de volta em sua casa quando acordou. Eram 3 da manhã, e ele estava em sua cama, coberto.

Apesar de se perguntar como ele tinha ido parar ali, Anti voltou a dormir.

Ele acordou 6:30, horário de sempre. Vestiu seu uniforme, tomou o café da manhã com seu irmão e foi para a escola (Sora estudava numa escola diferente).

Na porta da escola ele pode ver seus amigos, Olette se lamentando.

"E se ele morreu? E se virou um vampiro!?" Olette dizia, andando para lá e para cá, com as mãos no rosto.

"VIVO." Disse Fujin.

"Como você pode saber?" Perguntou Wakka.

Fujin então apontou para o outro lado da rua, onde Anti estava, correndo para a escola.

"AH! É o Anti!" Gritou Yuffie, feliz, com o braço esquerdo engessado.

"Yuffie!" Disse Anti, assim que chegou. "Você saiu do hospital! Que bom!"

Yuffie coçou a nuca e sorriu. "Eles me disseram que você está sendo ameaçado por um vampiro também!"

"Eu não sei o que deu no tal Roxas, mas ele está se recusando a me matar..." Disse Anti, olhando para o céu, ainda acinzentado. "Apesar de que ontem eu quase fui..."

"Mas você saiu inteiro de novo! A maioria saiu pelo menos com algo quebrado!" Disse Olette.

"Desse jeito parece até que vocês não estão felizes por eu estar inteiro." Ele respondeu. Olette olhou para ele sem graça.

"Não é isso...! É que você é muito sortudo!" Olette tentou se explicar.

"É...Tá certo então..." Anti estava meio cabisbaixo.

Os amigos de Anti se entreolharam, como se perguntassem algo um ao outro.

Empurraram Fujin para frente.

Fujin coçou a nuca. "TUDO--" Deu uma tossida. "--BEM?"

"...Fuu?" Perguntou Anti. "Você disse mais de uma palavra?"

Fujin ficou um pouco sem graça, mas logo recompôs sua pose séria.

"RESPONDA..."

"...Sim, tudo bem...Por que não estaria?" Anti fingiu sorrir.

"ROXAS..." Fujin desistiu, e entrou na escola.

"Número 14...Maya."  
"Maya?"

"Puxa...O que aconteceu com ela?" Olette cochichou para os amigos.

"Morreu?" Wakka disse.

"Ai, Wakka!" Yuffie criticou.

"Ou foi atacada." Disse Anti.

"Que horror, Anti!" Disse Wakka.

"É possível." Disse Anti.

"É capaz...Mas os vampiros estavam mais calmos ontem." Disse Yuffie.

"Os cinco, prestem atenção na aula!" Disse o professor.

Ninguém sabia, mas Anti e Maya eram bem próximos. No intervalo, todos se perguntavam para onde Anti ia. Os dois ficavam sempre juntos, e muitas garotas tinham inveja dela (como também tinham de Fujin, Yuffie e Olette).

Todos os dias, a única pessoa em que ele pensava era Maya. Linda, morena Maya...

Mas o vampiro fez com que isso mudasse, e a única coisa que ocupava seus pensamentos era ele. _Roxas_.

A falta de atenção que ele deu a Maya o alertou. _Por que tinha esquecido dela?_

"Por que...me esqueci...dela...?" Ele sussurrou.

Fujin o olhou. Com certeza ele não estava bem. Do grupo inteiro, ela era a que mais se preocupava com Anti, tendo em vista que Olette não pensava nos sentimentos de Anti antes de dizer-lhe algo.

"anti?" Ela sussurrou de volta. Anti se surpreendeu ao ver que alguém tinha ouvido.

"...Não é nada, Fuu."

"mentira."

"Algum dia...Eu te falo..."

"...certo."

O dia passou, e Anti estava se sentido mal, Sentia falta de Maya. O seu sorriso... Seu sorriso seria a única coisa capaz de acalmá-lo agora...

A aula acabou, e Anti foi direto para casa. Sora estava lá, sorrindo muito. O que será que aconteceu para ele estar tão feliz? A tia Rosa morreu?

"Anti, você não vai acreditar!" Sora o recepcionou.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Minhas notas foram tão boas, que eu ganhei uma bolsa no colégio McDowell!"

"McDowell!? Mas é uma escola de gênios! E fica a quilômetros daqui!"

"Pois é, me arranjaram um lugar pra ficar lá!"

"Mas isso é ótimo!" _principalmente porque Roxas nunca o encontraria lá._ "Quando saímos!?"

"Uh...Sabe Anti...é que...bem..."

"Qual é o problema? É claro que eu vou com você! Não é?"

"É que a bolsa, como sabe, é pra uma pessoa só...Assim como a viagem e a moradia..."

"Ah...Certo...Mas...Eu vou ficar sozinho...?"

"Sinto muito, maninho...Mas é a oportunidade da minha vida e..."

"Não tem problema...Eu...fico...aqui..."

Não é preciso ser um gênio para saber que Anti ficou chorando no quarto até cansar. Ele ia ficar sozinho. Completamente sozinho...

Quando Sora ia embora, Anti não se despediu dele. Não podia. Não queria. Era melhor adiar a solidão do que fazê-la mais dolorosa...

Ele nem percebeu a noite cair. Não havia nada que ele podia fazer além de esperar que o vampiro o matasse hoje.

Já estava escuro, e Anti decidiu se trocar. Enquanto trocava a camisa, porém, a janela se abriu, e dela, Roxas.

"Ei, mas que safadeza é essa!?" Anti gritou ao ver o vampiro.

"ARGH!" Roxas guinchou, quando notou que Anti estava sem camisa. "Veste alguma coisa, seu indecente!"

"Então vira pro outro lado, inteligência!"

Roxas obedeceu, com o rosto um tanto corado, apesar da palidez. Anti não se sentia confortável se despindo com outra pessoa no quarto, mas expulsá-lo não era uma opção. Roxas se sentia menos confortável ainda, ouvindo os sons das roupas descobrindo e cobrindo o corpo de sua vítima. Era constrangedor...para os dois.

"Você já acabou?" Roxas perguntou, quando o movimento cessou.

"Sim." Anti respondeu, já vestido com seu pijama.

"ÓTIMO!" Roxas então se lançou em Anti, com os caninos á mostra.

"Ai! Eu me vesti só pra morrer!?"

"Espera, cadê seu irmão? Ele não devia ter desconfiado dessa barulheira toda?"

"Ele...foi embora..." Disse Anti, com uma profunda tristeza em sua voz.

"Oh..."

Roxas largou Anti, parecendo decepcionado. Anti o olhou, confuso.

"**Por que não me mata logo?!**" Anti gritou, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Não vê que não sobrou--"

"--Não sobrou mais nada para você nesse mundo, não é isso?" Roxas completou, num tom gentil, que acalmou Anti, ainda confuso.

Os olhos de Roxas começaram a brilhar. Não como os de Anti. Brilhavam de tristeza. Brilhavam, molhados pela eterna solidão.

"Meus pais morreram quando eu ainda era muito pequeno." Contou Roxas, de costas para Anti. "Eu morava com meu irmão mais velho, mas ele foi estudar no exterior e eu fiquei. Minha namorada... Naminé... Bela Naminé... Foi assassinada pelo mesmo vampiro que me mordeu..."

"Você...Você..." Anti gaguejou, perplexo. Eles eram...iguais...

"Me chame de Roxas. Roxas Lestat."

"Anti Andrews." Anti estendeu a mão. Roxas apenas observou. "Ah...Certo...Nada de brincar com a comida..."

Mas quando Anti ia abaixar a mão, a mão fria de Roxas a apertou. Depois disso, Anti decidiu que nada mais o surpreenderia.

"Não estou brincando com a minha comida." Disse Roxas, ao soltar a mão de Anti. "Estou tentando me convencer a comê-la."

"Roxas..."

Anti e Roxas ficaram muito tempo se encarando, até Roxas se levantar e saltar janela afora, desaparecendo na noite...


	5. Capítulo 3: Amizade

**Capítulo 3 ---- Amizade**

Anti se deitou. O cheiro das roupas de Roxas ainda estava em sua cama – o cheiro de roupas velhas sujas de sangue velho.

Mas aquilo não o incomodava. Pelo contrário. Por algum motivo isso o ajudou a dormir mais calmo... Era um cheiro ruim, mas que para ele estava mais doce do que mel...

Quando acordou, se vestiu e foi para a escola sem comer.

Na frente da escola, Fujin foi novamente a primeira a recepcioná-lo.

"ANTI." Ela disse.

"...Oi Fuu, o que foi?" Anti perguntou, sem dar atenção aos amigos que perguntavam sobre o tal vampiro.

"...VOCÊ..." Ela tossiu, e fazia uma breve pausa a cada palavra. "...FELIZ... ...HOJE..."

"Uh?" Ele respondeu, sem graça, coçando a nuca e olhando pros lados. "Você... você acha é?"

Ela simplesmente sorriu como resposta. Era muito estranho ver Fujin sorrindo... Ela era tão inexpressiva...

"Anti, responde!" Olette gritou para Anti, que ainda estava surpreso com o sorriso de Fujin. O lembrava de sua querida Maya...

"Uh...Foi bem, não teve nada de mais, ninguém se matou." Respondeu Anti, ainda olhando para a escola, para onde Fujin tinha ido.

Ele nem percebeu que já tinha ido para a sala de aula e sentado na carteira.

"Anti, está prestando atenção?" O professor perguntou. "Anti, está me ouvindo? Anti..."

"_Não sobrou mais nada para você nesse mundo, não é isso?"_

_Roxas..._

"Mas...Mas hein?" Anti colocou a mão na cabeça. A única coisa em que pensava agora era ele...

"Anti, você não me ouviu a aula inteira não é?" O professor perguntou.

"Uh...Não sei..."

"Pelo jeito não. A aula já acabou."

"COMO É?!"

Era verdade – a sala estava vazia, a não ser por ele.

"Que droga! Mas o que está acontecendo comigo!?!?" Anti perguntou, massageando as têmporas.

"Se quer minha opinião, você está gostando da Fujin."

"Não pedi sua opinião!"

Anti saiu da escola, enfurecido consigo mesmo. _Roxas, Roxas, Roxas!_ Era a única coisa em que pensava!

Novamente Anti foi direto para casa. Não estava muito a fim de ver o Merlin hoje, nem de ficar falando com seus amigos do vampiro que o perseguia. Ele já ocupava demais seus pensamentos.

"Vai dormir, Roxas!"

"Eu não consigo..."

No castelo, Roxas e Axel discutiam. Axel estava basicamente capengando em cima de seu caixão, enquanto Roxas estava sentado, encostado em uma parede.

"Roxas, qual é o problema?" Perguntou Axel, após um breve bocejo.

"Ontem." Ele começou. "Eu me lembrei de algo que nunca quis ter lembrado. Da Naminé. E do vampiro que nos mordeu."

"Roxas...Ah, eu entendi. Você matou alguém que não devia e quer perdão."

"E você não sentiu nenhuma pena dela, não é?" Roxas o encarou. Axel fez uma cara de cachorrinho triste.

"Eu não sabia que ela era sua--"

"MENTIRA! Nós estávamos juntos! Nós estávamos indo pra casa! VOCÊ SABIA! **E mesmo assim, poupou a mim, mas a matou!**"

"Mas Roxas..."

"Por que você me deixou viver!? Só para sofrer com a perda dela!?"

"Mas você não gosta de mim? Não é meu amigo?"

"...Desculpe. Algumas coisas são melhores se não forem ditas."

Roxas seguiu para seu próprio quarto. Era o menor de todos. Ele tinha uma estante de livros, com _um_ livro. Seu caixão estava jogado no chão. Ele tinha uma moldura de quadro, torta e vazia. Haviam restos humanos apodrecendo no chão. Marcas de sangue pelo quarto inteiro.

Ele gostaria de poder ver o quarto de Anti na luz do sol _pelo menos uma vez_...

Se deu um tapa na cara. Que idéia idiota era aquela!?

"Estou ficando doido de fome..." Ele disse para si mesmo.

Olhou para uma foto suja de terra e sangue, caída no chão.

"Nami...Naminé..." Ele sentou no chão novamente, e lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto.

Um misto de tristeza, saudade, amor e ódio se concentraram em seu coração. Ele estava perdido. Estava com fome, mas não conseguia matar sua presa.

Ele era um vampiro inútil que precisava de ajuda...

_Eu odeio essa vida._ –Os dois pensaram.

Anti ficou deitado na cama lendo um de seus livros. Ele ia esperar Roxas novamente. Para conversar com ele. Principalmente após aquela distração de um dia inteiro... Roxas... Será que ele se sentia da mesma maneira?

Roxas queria a mesma coisa. Estava apenas esperando a noite cair. Esperar o fazia se sentir mais vazio por dentro. Ele nunca mais havia sentido o calor do sol...Por dois longos anos... O frio parecia eterno...

Então, finalmente o sol se pôs. Roxas partiu, dessa vez usando roupas mais limpas. As pessoas continuavam o olhando, com medo de sua aparência doentia... Por incrível que pareça, Roxas preferia que fosse assim. Já estava acostumado a ser rejeitado pela humanidade...

Dessa vez, ele bateu na porta. Não queria dar de cara com um Anti sem camisa novamente, e sabia que ele era o único por lá.

Anti abriu. Dessa vez, ele não estava de pijama, e sim, com uma blusa branca, coberta por uma regata preta, e calça jeans bem larga.

"Que roupa esquisita." Disse Roxas.

"Digo o mesmo para você." Disse Anti, fazendo um gesto para que entrasse.

Roxas sentiu um cheiro gostoso, enchendo suas narinas, e o deixando com água na boca. Havia alguma coisa nas panelas da cozinha.

"Eu...estava fazendo meu jantar..." Anti disse, coçando a cabeça. "Eh...Está com fome...?"

Roxas se lançou em Anti mais uma vez, derrubando os dois, a mesa e duas cadeiras. Estava faminto. A cada vez que ia lá, as veias de Anti pareciam mais atraentes e apetitosas...

"Você rasgou minha roupa nova!" Anti disse, acordando Roxas de seu estado de semilucidez.

"...Desculpe..." Roxas murmurou, se levantando.

"Não é culpa sua." Disse Anti. "Se você quiser eu...Tô fazendo carne... Eu sei que vocês gostam de sangue mas..."

"Não se preocupe, eu posso comer..." Disse Roxas, de cabeça baixa.

Ao ouvir isso, Anti se animou e pegou dois pratos. Colocou um pedaço de bife em cada um deles, e Roxas farejou o ar. Adorava aquele cheiro de comida. O fazia lembrar de casa.

Sua casa...

"Você me lembra meu irmão..." Roxas murmurou sem pensar.

Anti o olhou, surpreso. "Jura? Você acha mesmo?"

"Hã...Desculpa...Disse isso sem pensar."

"...É bom saber que você pensa isso...Que eu sou como um irmão..." Anti sorriu.

Roxas o olhou, perplexo. Seu sorriso parecia tão sincero...

"...B-Bom, vamos comer..." Roxas gaguejou, um pouco sem graça.

Quando Anti sentou na mesa, bem em frente a Roxas, ele olhou para a manga rasgada da blusa. Seu braço estava todo arranhado.

As veias dele tornaram a ser muito atraentes...

Ele moveu um pouco a mão, desconcentrado, mas logo acordou, e começou a comer seu bife.

Fazia muito tempo que não comia algo assim...

"Isso está muito gostoso..." Ele murmurou.

"Obrigado!" Anti sorriu novamente, fazendo a atenção de Roxas se desviar mais uma vez...

"Roxas..." Ele acordou novamente. "Na verdade eu queria mesmo é um modo para conversarmos em paz..."

"Uh? Por que?"

"É que... Eu ando pensando demais..."

"...Pensando demais?"

"É...Eu me distraí...Por uma aula inteira... E a culpa é sua."

"MINHA!? Eu nem posso sair de dia, coisa!"

"Roxas...Você gostou só da Naminé?"

"U-uh... Uhum..."

"Estou ficando confuso...É estranho, gostar de duas pessoas..."

"Anti..."

"E como você anda?"

"Hã? Bem...Hã...Ah, sinceramente, todos me odeiam."

"Eu não te odeio! Não tanto. Você me odeia?"

"Anti... Pare de falar disso, nós somos amigos, tá? Tenha isso em--"

"...Nós somos amigos? Sério mesmo!?"

"Hã? Não foi bem isso que eu--"

"Eu estou muito feliz, Roxas! Eu achei que você só queria meu sangue e pronto, mas...Mas ser seu amigo é muito melhor!!"

Anti o abraçou, sem pensar. Quanto tempo eles ficaram assim?

Ninguém sabe. O tempo estava passando tão depressa...

"Ah! Caramba, eu tenho que dormir!" Anti gritou, quando finalmente voltou a si. "Uh... E me desculpe...pelo abraço..."

Os dois foram para o quarto de Anti. O dono do quarto se deitou, e Roxas se despediu enquanto ia para a janela.

"Espera! Você vai voltar, não vai?" Anti perguntou antes que Roxas fosse embora.

Este, porém, apenas sorriu e saltou para fora, desaparecendo na neblina que cobrira a cidade.

_Roxas..._

"_desculpa pelo abraço_"? Por acaso eles não podiam se abraçar?

Roxas só se atrapalhava cada vez mais quando pensava...


	6. Capítulo 4: Vingança

**Capítulo 4 ---- Vingança**

Anti se amaldiçoou mentalmente várias vezes. Por que ele foi falar com Roxas? Isso só o perturbou mais e mais. Eles eram amigos? Inimigos? Isso era confuso... A caça e o caçador... _Amigos?_ Como? Ele estava assustado e confuso...

Com Roxas não era tão diferente...

"ROXAS, o que você está fazendo!?" Axel gritou, mas Roxas não deu atenção. Ele saiu revirando tudo – estantes, cadeiras, qualquer coisa que aparecia em seu caminho. Ele estava com raiva. Estava confuso demais. Já não entendia mais seu coração, ou sua cabeça. Ele perdeu a noção...

"Blasfêmia! **BLAS-FÊ-MI-A!**" Xemnas gritou, ao ouvir a barulheira. "Roxas!"

Roxas apenas rosnou. Ele estava completamente cego. Seus olhos estavam diferentes...

"Ele é um IDIOTA!" Roxas gritou, numa fúria cega. "**Eu devia tê-lo assassinado quando tive chance!**"

"Do que está falando, Roxas?" Questionou Xemnas.

"O idiota que eu não mordi!" Ele respondeu, virando a mesa.

"ROXAS! Você ousou nos trair?!" O líder gritou, agora furioso.

"Roxas, é verdade!?" Demyx perguntou.

"Digam isso para o número Dois! Ele também não matou alguém!" Roxas berrou, fora de si.

"Muito bem, já chega!" Xemnas deu uma pancada em Roxas, que apagou. "Era por isso que você saia toda noite sem falar nada...Pois bem, você só sai daqui hoje se for para matá-lo."

Anti levara um livro para a escola esta manhã. Não queria se distrair com Roxas de novo. Foi novamente recepcionado por Fujin.

"CHUVA." Ela disse.

"Uh, mas não vai cho--" De repente, caiu uma baita chuva, que destruiu seu penteado. "--ver."

"Anda, vamos entrar..." Disse Olette.

Em todos os momentos em que se distraía, Anti lia um trecho de seu livro. Mas isso só piorou a situação. Por que foi pegar um livro de vampiros? Em todas as cenas, se imaginava, indefeso, com o sanguinário Roxas.

"_Anti? Se lembra de mim?"_

Maya...MAYA?!

Era a sua voz... Tinha voltado... Ele se preocupava com ela... Voltou a ser quem era antes... Ou talvez não. Talvez tenha se tornado um monstro, como Roxas...

Roxas..._Roxas..._

"Anti, a aula acabou. E mais uma vez, você não fez nada o dia inteiro." O professor disse, acordando-o de seu transe.

"Ah, mas que droga!" Disse Anti, pegando suas coisas e indo embora. Seus amigos tentaram falar com ele, mas novamente ele foi para sua casa, sem dizer uma só palavra.

Estava cansado e confuso...Queria ir embora daquela cidade e nunca mais voltar... Não queria mais saber de Roxas, vampiros, sangue, nada! Não podia ser normal, pra variar um pouco?

"Não podemos continuar com esta tolice." Xemnas disse, com Roxas deitado num altar em sua frente.

"Aumentar seu ódio e raiva só vai confundi-lo mais, Xemnas." Xigbar disse, olhando para o jovem vampiro.

"Mas é o único jeito de acabar com esse _pique-esconde._" Disse Xaldin, com um sorriso maldoso. "De fato...O jogo acaba hoje..."

"Roxas..." Axel murmurou. "Tão jovem, tão mau..."

Anti desistiu de ler seu livro. Histórias de vampiros passaram a o perturbar. Ele via a si mesmo e a Roxas nas histórias. Ele queria parar. Parar de pensar nisso. Não queria. Antes só do que mal acompanhado...

Mas Anti sabia que Roxas viria novamente. Aquele sorriso...soava como uma palavra para ele. Será que os outros também viam algo no sorriso dele? Será que ele já tinha sorrido para outra pessoa? Espera, ele estava pensando no Roxas de novo! "_Pare, pare, PARE!_" – Ele gritava mentalmente. "_PARE COM ISSO AGORA!_"

Roxas finalmente chegou. Mas estava estranho... Seus olhos estavam brilhando de loucura, com as pupilas estreitas, rosnando como um cão raivoso.

"Roxas...Você está bem?" Anti perguntou, preocupado. Seu "amigo" não estava bem...Nada bem.

Roxas apenas continuou rosnando, se aproximando de Anti como um demente que fugiu do Asilo. As unhas, afiadas como nunca antes, parecendo garras. A boca aberta, mostrando os longos caninos, e todos os dentes, agora também afiados.

Roxas estava completamente insano...Louco de raiva...

Raiva... Por que...?

"Isso acaba hoje!" Ele gritou ferozmente. "**E AGORA!**"

"Não! ROXAS!"

Roxas atacou Anti. Tentava cravar suas garras nos braços da presa, mas não conseguiu. Anti percebeu que havia algo muito errado. Roxas não era assim...

A vizinhança se alertou. Pouco a pouco, as luzes das casas se acenderam, enquanto do topo delas, a Organização observava...

"Roxas, o que você está fazendo!?" Gritou Anti.

"Isso tem que acabar **agora!!**" Roxas gritou, rosnando.

Roxas agarrou Anti pela camisa e jogou-o pela janela, estilhaçando o vidro e chamando a atenção da vizinhança. Muitos saíram de suas casas ou ficaram olhando pela janela.

Anti levou alguns segundos para se recompor. Roxas pisou em seu corpo antes que pudesse se levantar, e agarrou-o pela camisa novamente.

"Roxas...! Eu pensei que fossemos amigos!" Anti gritou. Pode-se ouvir as pessoas cochichando sobre os garotos.

"A...migos..." Roxas gaguejou. Caiu para trás, como se alguém tivesse acertado algo em sua cabeça. "**Eu...Não tenho...AMIGOS!**"

"Mas você tem a mim."

As pessoas cochicharam ainda mais.

Como podia um garoto tão bonzinho ser amigo de um vampiro?

"Eu não tenho você. E você não tem _**ninguém.**_" Roxas rosnou, em pé. "Onde está sua querida Maya? Sim, ela te deixou sozinho. O que eu tinha feito com ela mesmo? Ah sim, os braços dela viraram o jantar do Xaldin. Não sei o que fiz com o resto dela...Deve estar apodrecendo no meu quarto."

"Roxas...!! Foi...!! **Foi você!!!!**" Anti gritou. "Foi você quem matou a Maya--! Seu...SEU **DESGRAÇADO!!**"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA--! Como você é idiota!" Roxas gritou, sarcasticamente. "NUNCA CONFIE EM UM VAMPIRO!"

"**EU TE ODEIO!**" Anti gritou, pegando um pedaço de madeira qualquer e acertando-o em Roxas. Ele foi jogado para trás. Quando levantou, colocou a mão na cabeça, sentindo muita dor. Seus olhos tinham voltado ao normal...

"Hã...? Anti...? O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, num tom fraco e cansado.

"Há, há, há! '_o que aconteceu_'? Como tem _coragem _de perguntar isso?"

"Anti...O que eu fiz...?"

"Matou minha namorada, quase me matou, destruiu minha reputação! Isso não é o suficiente!?" Anti berrou, um tanto choroso. "Ou você está só _brincando com a comida?_"

"Eu...Não me lembro..."

"Ah, grande! Você surta e depois se esquece de tudo!"

"Mas eu não..."

"VÁ EMBORA DAQUI! Eu não agüento mais ver a sua cara! Cale a boca e volte pra casa!!"

"Anti..."

Anti deu as costas para Roxas.

"Vá!" Ele disse, voltando para casa. "E não volte mais pra minha casa!"

Roxas partiu, mas não para o castelo. Isso aconteceria de novo... Ele não teve intenção de machucar ninguém...

Ele realmente devia ter matado Anti antes que algo assim acontecesse...


	7. Capítulo 5: Decisão

**Capítulo 5 ---- Decisão**

Roxas e Anti ficaram dias sem se ver. Roxas se enfiou em algum buraco na cidade, onde ninguém o encontraria. Anti voltou a viver normalmente, estudando ou tentando estudar. Não era tão normal, na verdade...Não tinha seu irmão, e todos na cidade passaram a odiá-lo por ter feito _amizade com o inimigo..._Mas Anti sentia como se eles jamais tivessem sido amigos...

Um dia, porém, algo aconteceu.

"E então, ela disse..." Olette dizia. Os únicos que falavam com ele agora era seu grupo.

"ANTI." Fujin disse, do nada.

"Hã? O que foi, Fuu?" Perguntou Anti.

"PEGUE." Ela disse, dando um pedaço rasgado de papel para ele.

"Mas o que é isso...?"

No papel, haviam garranchos que não pareciam letras de jeito nenhum. Ele leu com muita dificuldade.

"_Eu sei que não quer mais me ver, mas se quiser falar comigo, me encontre ás 9 da noite na parte leste da cidade."_

...Aquilo era do... Roxas...

"Fuu, como conseguiu isso?"

"ROXAS." Ela respondeu, sem olhar para Anti.

"Eu sei, eu quero saber do papel!"

"VISITA."

"Hã? Pérai, Roxas + Visita é igual á..." Anti parou um pouco para pensar na conta matemática idiota que fez. "O Roxas foi na sua casa!?"

"SIM."

"Mas... O que será que ele quer...?"

"ANTI?"

"Que foi?"

"...feliz."

"H-Hã!? E-Eu odeio ele, não estou feliz--- !"

"...mentira..." Ela disse, sorrindo.

"Fuu... O que eu devo fazer...?"

"...CORAÇÃO."

"...Sim...Obrigado..." Anti também sorriu.

Fujin encarou o resto da sala, que olhava para eles com desprezo.

Eles imediatamente olharam para o outro lado, com medo que Fujin os atacasse.

A aula acabou e Anti estava indo pra casa. Mas Fujin o parou.

"MERLIN." Ela disse.

"Não quero ir lá hoje, Fuu." Ele respondeu.

"Desde que o Roxas apareceu, você nunca mais foi lá." Disse Olette.

"Mas eu...Não estou a fim..." Disse Anti, coçando a nuca.  
"Mas você vai!" Disse Wakka, arrastando o colega.

"Fora que você não ganha nada ficando em casa, só pedradas na janela." Disse Yuffie.

Merlin ficou falando sobre magia, como sempre, mas Anti nem prestou atenção. Só estava lá porque os amigos o obrigaram.

Todos começaram a ir embora, inclusive Anti.

"Espere, Anti." Disse Merlin, segurando o garoto pelo ombro.

"Que foi?" Ele perguntou.

"O Roxas te chamou, não foi?"

"Como sabe disso?"

"Ontem ele me fez uma visita. Depois de me xingar até cansar, ele contou que queria acertar as coisas com você."

"Então são essas as intenções dele? Acertar as coisas?"

"Sim... Mas Anti...Ele também disse que queria acabar com tudo hoje."

"ACABAR? Como assim!?"

"Ele quer acabar com tudo. Essa separação está sendo um incômodo para os dois... Ele disse que queria decidir hoje, se vocês ficavam juntos, ou se separavam pra sempre."

"Separar!? Mas está ótimo do jeito que--"

"Pra você. Não pra ele. Ele é um vampiro, mas mesmo assim tem sentimentos."

"Uh...Tá, sinto muito... Mas diz, qual é a idéia?"

"Roxas me pediu para fazer duas poções. E você deve beber uma delas." Merlin pegou dois frascos. Um deles tinha líquido roxo, o outro era azulado.

"E pra que servem elas?"

"Anti, quero que preste muita atenção. Roxas está morrendo de fome e se recusa a morder outra pessoa. A única solução seria te morder. Agora me escute. Se você beber a poção azul, assim que Roxas tocar seu sangue, ele morrerá como se tivesse sido exposto ao sol. Se beber o roxo, você morrerá, mas Roxas voltará a ser humano ao amanhecer."

"Quer dizer que um de nós tem que morrer?!" Anti gritou, assustado.

"Foi a solução que ele deu. Ele não agüenta mais do jeito que está...E duvido muito que você esteja gostando. Não é? Você não ouve a voz de Roxas toda noite antes de dormir? Não se pergunta aonde ele estaria?"

Anti olhou para baixo. "Eu não quero que nos separemos... Mas eu vou ser mais rejeitado se ficar com ele..."

"Anti, a escola é sua." Entregou a ele os frascos. "Agora vá. Não pode demorar muito ou não vai conseguir encontrar Roxas a tempo."

"Sim..."

Anti voltou para casa e ficou encarando os frascos. Azul? Roxo? O que fazer?

Ele ficou lá por muito tempo. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado. Ficou horas e horas lá, pensando. Não conseguia decidir. Não podia decidir.

Ele não queria morrer...Nem matar Roxas... Mas não podiam ficar juntos, e ficarem separados mas próximos era muito doloroso...

Quando percebeu, já eram nove horas. Ele se desesperou. O leste extremo da cidade ficava um tanto longe. Ele chegaria lá a tempo?

Ele vestiu a mesma roupa que estava no jantar que teve com Roxas. Ela estava rasgada, mas era assim que ele gostava. O cheiro de Roxas ainda estava naquela roupa, e por algum motivo não saiu nem depois de ter sido lavada mais de três vezes.

Anti saiu correndo assim que pode. Ele não podia se atrasar... Já tinha pisado muito na bola com Roxas, e não queria causar mais problemas...

Ele corria e corria, mas nunca chegava no fim da cidade. Achou que nunca conseguiria. Ele caiu várias vezes, rasgando ainda mais suas roupas, mas não se importava. Queria chegar... Dessa vez ele faria algo certo...

Ele despencou no chão quando chegou. Estava cansado... Suas pernas estavam bambas, ele estava tonto...

Um vulto se aproximou dele. Ficou pronto para fugir, mas reconheceu-o pela voz.

"Achei que você tinha esquecido..."

"R-Roxas!" Anti disse. "Você me assustou!"

"...Venha comigo..."

Roxas se dirigiu a uma das paredes rochosas que fechava a cidade. Anti o seguiu. O vampiro encontrou uma fenda, por onde ele e seu acompanhante entraram.

Eles andaram por um tempo, até chegarem a uma área aberta, do outro lado da montanha. Era muito bonito. Eles podiam ver a lua bem em frente.

"Quando eu fui embora, precisava de um lugar pra ficar. Enquanto fugia das pessoas que tentavam me matar, achei esse lugar." Contou Roxas, olhando para o céu. "Durante o dia, eu ficava naquele túnel pelo qual acabamos de passar. E quando anoitece...Eu venho pra cá."

"Roxas... Você me desculpa?" Perguntou Anti, de cabeça baixa.

"...Claro..." Roxas deu um sorrisinho.

"Obrigado..."

"Então...O Merlin te contou, não é?"

"...Roxas...Por que tem que ser assim?"

"Você sabe muito bem. Não dá pra vivermos em paz desse jeito. Enquanto estivermos vivos e separados, vamos ficar perturbados até um de nós morrer."

"Deve...Deve haver outra maneira..."

"...Anti...Qual foi a sua escolha...?"

"Ainda não decidi. Não consigo, é impossível, eu não posso escolher entre um e o outro!"

"Anti, eu estou contando com você."

"Você NÃO PODE! Eu não vou conseguir!"

"Eu sei que você pode fazer isso."

"ROXAS! Cala a boca e me escuta! **Eu não posso te matar!**"

"Você quer que eu acabe com você agora!? Não esqueça que estou de barriga vazia!"

"Sabe de uma coisa!? Eu vou é te matar! Eu vou ser muito melhor sem você!"

"Vai nessa! Quem sabe alguma pessoa ALGUM DIA goste de você!"

"Como é!?"  
"É isso mesmo!"

"Pois é, acho que eu sou demais pra você não é, senhor vampiro?"

"Quer saber? _Que se dane!_"

"Ótimo!"

"Ótimo!"

"Ótimo!"

"...Eu vou te levar pra casa..."

"Eu posso ir sozinho!"

"Não, não pode. Você caiu assim que chegou aqui, como acha que vai voltar?"

"Eu disse que posso ir sozinho!" Anti tentou correr para a fenda, mas caiu. Suas pernas estavam muito cansadas.

"É disso que eu estou falando."

Após hesitar, Anti permitiu que Roxas o carregasse em suas costas até sua casa.

Apesar de fraco, Roxas continuava muito veloz. Anti ainda se massacrava por ter que escolher o rumo que essa história teria que tomar...

Roxas o deixou na porta de casa. Ele estava muito cansado...Cansado da vida...

"Roxas... Esse é mesmo o fim?" Anti murmurou, quando desceu das costas de Roxas. Ele o segurou, para que não fosse embora cedo demais.

"Só se você quiser."

Anti se espantou. Após alguns momentos, soltou Roxas.

"Quando você volta pro seu _jantar?_"

"Só me espere...que eu venho..."

Roxas sorriu, e foi embora, desaparecendo entre as casas. Anti entrou e arrumou toda a casa. Dependendo de sua decisão, não teria outra chance de fazê-lo...

Voltou para casa e encarou os frascos. Azul. Roxo. Azul. Roxo. Qual deles...

Anti não tinha condições de escolher, simplesmente não podia...


	8. Finais

**O final**

Tenho o prazer de anunciar que, Anti não vai decidir sozinho!

É sua vez de entrar na história. Anti e Roxas tinham 5 caminhos à sua disposição. Você escolhe qual final gosta mais.

Também anuncio que o narrador da história será revelado também.

**Final "real" – "Eternidade"**

**Finais indefinidos –**

"**Vampiro"**

"**Sangue"**

**Final azul –**

"**Erro"**

**Final roxo –**

"**Coração Rubro"**

PS: A Vampirorganização não teve muita participação, porque a história é centrada no Roxas. Se quiser, faça uma fanfic da fanfic, não é meu problema.


	9. Eternidade

"Eternidade"

Anti não estava se sentindo muito bem. Sua briga com Roxas fora errada, e ele sabia disso. Toda a cidade tinha descoberto que ele era amigo de um vampiro. Todos o odiavam agora. Menos _eu_...

Seria uma escolha difícil...

A cidade dizia, "_mate-o_"

Roxas dizia, "_me mate_"

Anti dizia, "_se mate_"

Mas seu coração não podia decidir... Era responsabilidade demais. Duas vidas estavam em suas mãos... Dois frascos, tantos caminhos...

Eram 11 horas da noite. Anti estava sentado na cama. Roxas entrou pela janela. Ele estava com a pior aparência de todos...Parecia cansado...estava morrendo...

"Roxas, chega disso." Anti disse, olhando fixamente para Roxas.

"Sim...Anti..." Roxas andou (ou capengou) até o amigo, e se ajoelhou em cima da cama. "Qual foi...A sua decisão...?"

"Me morda." Ele parou, e virou para Roxas. "E saberá."

Roxas segurou Anti pelos ombros. Aproximou-se dele, triste.

"Anti...Eu só queria dizer que..."

"Algumas coisas são melhores se não forem ditas."

"...Sim..."

Antes de se dirigir ao pescoço, Roxas tocou os lábios de Anti, massageando seus ombros para aliviar a tensão.

"Vai ficar bem, Anti...Vai ficar tudo bem..."

Roxas abaixou a cabeça em direção ao pescoço. Tirou o cabelo de Anti do caminho, e então cravou seus caninos na veia principal.

Anti cerrou os punhos, as pálpebras e os dentes, num grito silencioso de dor e agonia. Já não sentia mais medo. Não sentia mais nada...

O fluxo de sangue do seu alvo começou a falhar. Ele já perdera a vida... Roxas soltou o corpo do amigo. Em seu rosto...Havia um sorriso...

O corpo de Anti tombou na cama. Roxas afundou o rosto no colchão e começou a chorar. Chorar de dor, tristeza, solidão. Pela primeira vez, sentiu sua sede saciada.

"Idiota...Anti...Seu idiota..." Ele repetia, entre soluços. Ele não queria voltar pro castelo...Não queria...

Levantou-se. Segurou novamente o corpo de Anti e o apoiou na parede, e abraçou-o. Checou a janela.

Ele ficaria ali até o sol nascer. Abraçado em Anti, lamentando não ter dito tudo o que queria...

No dia seguinte, _eu_, Yuffie, Wakka e Olette encontramos Anti em seu quarto, coberto pelos raios de sol, e também haviam finas cinzas, cobrindo-o gentilmente como um amante...

Eu sempre soube que aquele vampiro era especial...

E com um sorriso, Fujin finaliza esta história.

"_FIM._"


	10. Vampiro

"Vampiro"

Anti não estava se sentindo muito bem. Sua briga com Roxas fora errada, e ele sabia disso. Toda a cidade tinha descoberto que ele era amigo de um vampiro. Todos o odiavam agora. Menos _eu_...

Seria uma escolha difícil...

A cidade dizia, "_mate-o_"

Roxas dizia, "_me mate_"

Anti dizia, "_se mate_"

Mas seu coração não podia decidir... Era responsabilidade demais. Duas vidas estavam em suas mãos... Dois frascos, tantos caminhos...

Eram 11 horas da noite. Anti estava sentado na cama. Roxas entrou pela janela. Ele estava com a pior aparência de todos...Parecia cansado...estava morrendo...

"Roxas, chega disso." Anti disse, olhando fixamente para Roxas.

"Sim...Anti..." Roxas andou (ou capengou) até o amigo, e se ajoelhou em cima da cama. "Qual foi...A sua decisão...?"

"Me morda." Ele parou, e virou para Roxas. "E saberá."

Roxas segurou Anti pelos ombros. Aproximou-se dele, triste.

"Anti...Eu só queria dizer que..."

"Algumas coisas são melhores se não forem ditas."

"...Sim..."

Antes de se dirigir ao pescoço, Roxas tocou os lábios de Anti, massageando seus ombros para aliviar a tensão.

"Vai ficar bem, Anti...Vai ficar tudo bem..."

Roxas abaixou a cabeça em direção ao pescoço. Tirou o cabelo de Anti do caminho, e então cravou seus caninos na veia principal.

Anti cerrou os punhos, as pálpebras e os dentes, num grito silencioso de dor e agonia.

"Eu disse que ia ficar bem..."

Anti abriu um de seus olhos. Não sentia mais dor.

Roxas havia parado de sugar seu sangue.

"A cidade não te aceita mais, principalmente agora..." Roxas sussurrou, no tom mais gentil possível.

"Roxas, seu...Seu idiota! Eu achei que eu ia morrer!" Anti gritou, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

"Vamos, Anti. Vamos embora daqui." Roxas sorriu.

"Promete que vamos ficar juntos?"

"Claro."

"Então me arranja umas roupas porque eu tô com frio!"

Após Roxas ter encontrado umas roupas góticas para Anti, eles fugiram juntos e provavelmente encontraram um lugar pra ficar antes do sol nascer. _Eu _e meus amigos encontramos um bilhete deles. _É_ possível que eles estejam juntos até agora, sem esconder o que sentem um pelo outro.

Fujin sente saudades, mas quem sabe algum dia _eu_ encontro um amor também...

"_FIM._"


	11. Sangue

"Sangue"

Anti não estava se sentindo muito bem. Sua briga com Roxas fora errada, e ele sabia disso. Toda a cidade tinha descoberto que ele era amigo de um vampiro. Todos o odiavam agora. Menos _eu_...

Seria uma escolha difícil...

A cidade dizia, "_mate-o_"

Roxas dizia, "_me mate_"

Anti dizia, "_se mate_"

Mas seu coração não podia decidir... Era responsabilidade demais. Duas vidas estavam em suas mãos... Dois frascos, tantos caminhos...

Anti não tinha como decidir. Não queria decidir. Sua cabeça girava e girava...

Decidiu seguir a si mesmo...

Foi para a cozinha e pegou uma faca. Se funcionasse... Então tudo bem...

Ele pegou um papel e escreveu suas últimas palavras.

Deitou na cama e ficou alguns minutos olhando para o teto, com a faca nas mãos.

"Roxas..." Ele sussurrou, sorrindo.

Em seguida, ele cortou os pulsos.

Quando Roxas chegou, encontrou o corpo morto de Anti na cama, coberta de sangue. E ao lado dele, um bilhete.

Era demais para ele...

"Não...Anti...**Anti...por que...**"

Depois disso, Roxas perdeu o juízo. Pobre Roxas... Pobre e apaixonado Roxas...

Ele ateou fogo na casa de Anti.

Em seguida, na cidade inteira.

Seus olhos já não eram mais os mesmos...

Ele surtou... Destruiu a todos...

Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com ele.

Ele desapareceu no mundo.

Talvez tenha morrido.

Talvez esteja gritando de loucura e solidão em alguma caverna.

Nenhuma pessoa agüentaria isso... Ver a pessoa amada suicidada por sua culpa...

_Eu _e meus amigos fugimos. Mas _eu_ guardei o bilhete manchado de sangue de Anti.

"_Não era justo eu tomar sua vida,_

_então decidi acabar com a minha._

_Anti._"

"_FIM._"


	12. Erro

"Erro"

Anti não estava se sentindo muito bem. Sua briga com Roxas fora errada, e ele sabia disso. Toda a cidade tinha descoberto que ele era amigo de um vampiro. Todos o odiavam agora. Menos _eu_...

Seria uma escolha difícil...

A cidade dizia, "_mate-o_"

Roxas dizia, "_me mate_"

Anti dizia, "_se mate_"

Mas seu coração não podia decidir... Era responsabilidade demais. Duas vidas estavam em suas mãos... Dois frascos, tantos caminhos...

Eram 11 horas da noite. Anti estava sentado na cama. Roxas entrou pela janela. Ele estava com a pior aparência de todos...Parecia cansado...estava morrendo...

"Roxas, chega disso." Anti disse, olhando fixamente para Roxas.

"Sim...Anti..." Roxas andou (ou capengou) até o amigo, e se ajoelhou em cima da cama. "Qual foi...A sua decisão...?"

"Me morda." Ele parou, e virou para Roxas. "E saberá."

Roxas segurou Anti pelos ombros. Aproximou-se dele, triste.

"Anti...Eu só queria dizer que..."

"Algumas coisas são melhores se não forem ditas."

"...Sim..."

Antes de se dirigir ao pescoço, Roxas tocou os lábios de Anti, massageando seus ombros para aliviar a tensão.

"Vai ficar bem, Anti...Vai ficar tudo bem..."

Roxas abaixou a cabeça em direção ao pescoço. Tirou o cabelo de Anti do caminho, e então cravou seus caninos na veia principal.

Assim que o sangue tocou sua boca, Roxas começou a queimar. Ele soltou Anti.

Gritou. Gritou de dor e decepção.

"A-ANTI—Por...por que...!?" Ele disse, entre gritos e guinchos.

"Sinto muito, Roxas..." Anti mostrou o frasco da poção que mataria ao jovem vampiro, agora vazio.

"Anti..." Roxas esticou o braço para Anti. Para tocá-lo mais uma vez.

Mas antes de fazê-lo...Seu corpo se transformou em cinzas...Pouco a pouco, ele se desfez...

"...Roxas..."

Anti colocou as mãos no rosto e desatou a chorar. O arrependimento por ter matado o grande amigo era enorme... Ele se deitou sobre os restos dele. Um último toque...

_Eu_ não gostava de ver Anti assim. Todos voltaram a gostar dele por ter matado o amigo vampiro. Mas _eu_..._eu_ o confortei... Ele não precisava ser triste para sempre... Apesar de imaginar como é a dor que ele sentia... A dor de ter matado alguém sem ter dito tudo o que precisava dizer...

"_FIM._"


	13. Coração Rubro

"Coração Rubro"

Anti não estava se sentindo muito bem. Sua briga com Roxas fora errada, e ele sabia disso. Toda a cidade tinha descoberto que ele era amigo de um vampiro. Todos o odiavam agora. Menos _eu_...

Seria uma escolha difícil...

A cidade dizia, "_mate-o_"

Roxas dizia, "_me mate_"

Anti dizia, "_se mate_"

Mas seu coração não podia decidir... Era responsabilidade demais. Duas vidas estavam em suas mãos... Dois frascos, tantos caminhos...

Eram 11 horas da noite. Anti estava sentado na cama. Roxas entrou pela janela. Ele estava com a pior aparência de todos...Parecia cansado...estava morrendo...

"Roxas, chega disso." Anti disse, olhando fixamente para Roxas.

"Sim...Anti..." Roxas andou (ou capengou) até o amigo, e se ajoelhou em cima da cama. "Qual foi...A sua decisão...?"

"Me morda." Ele parou, e virou para Roxas. "E saberá."

Roxas segurou Anti pelos ombros. Aproximou-se dele, triste.

"Anti...Eu só queria dizer que..."

"Algumas coisas são melhores se não forem ditas."

"...Sim..."

Antes de se dirigir ao pescoço, Roxas tocou os lábios de Anti, massageando seus ombros para aliviar a tensão.

"Vai ficar bem, Anti...Vai ficar tudo bem..."

Roxas abaixou a cabeça em direção ao pescoço. Tirou o cabelo de Anti do caminho, e então cravou seus caninos na veia principal.

Anti cerrou os punhos, as pálpebras e os dentes, num grito silencioso de dor e agonia. Já não sentia mais medo. Não sentia mais nada...

O fluxo de sangue do seu alvo começou a falhar. Ele já perdera a vida... Roxas soltou o corpo do amigo. Em seu rosto...Havia um sorriso...

O corpo de Anti tombou na cama. Roxas afundou o rosto no colchão e começou a chorar. Chorar de dor, tristeza, solidão. Pela primeira vez, sentiu sua sede saciada.

"Idiota...Anti...Seu idiota..." Ele repetia, entre soluços. Ele não queria voltar pro castelo...Não queria...

Levantou-se. Segurou novamente o corpo de Anti e o apoiou na parede, e abraçou-o. Checou a janela.

Ele ficaria ali até o sol nascer. Abraçado em Anti, lamentando não ter dito tudo o que queria...

Quando Roxas abriu os olhos, já era de dia. Os raios de sol o encobriam...

O que aconteceu!? Ele já devia estar em cinzas!

Ele se levantou e foi até a janela. Nada. Ele se olhou no espelho do armário.

Mas vampiros não têm reflexo no espelho!!

Nada de olheiras. Sua pele não era mais pálida. Seus caninos estavam mais curtos.

Roxas se tornara um humano.

"**IDIOTA!!!!**" Ele berrou para o corpo sem vida de Anti. Voltou a chorar sobre a cama, dessa vez pensando também em como seria sua vida de agora em diante...

"_FIM._"


End file.
